Harry potter's angel sister
by Kataradragon
Summary: Everybody knows the famous Harry Potter and how he defeated Voldemort, but everybody has forgotten that harry potter had a sister who died that day. It's true, she died, but she was reborn as an angel of magic to protect her dear brother and give children the gift of using magic, without anybody knowing. Only it's hard to do those things when the death eaters are after her.
1. Prologue

**The night was quiet, so quiet you wonder if all sounds had disappeared. I took up a pebble and threw it on the hard ground in the street. I could hear the sound as it bounced and then all was quiet when it stopped. I sighed and turned to look at a stone house that looked the same as the others beside it. But this house was special for me because someone inside there was the only family who is still alive. My brother Harry Potter.**

 **I rested my chin in my hands while I watched over the house in the dark. Nothing was moving in the house, everything was quiet, too quiet. I looked around and wonder where the street cats were, they use to be out this time of the night and try to find something to eat. But now no cats were out and no sound from any animal at all. I looked at the house one last time and begin to walk down the street, it was time for me to go back ' Home', the only place I was safe from the people who was after me.**


	2. Chapter 1

**Laura pov**

I looked at the stars while waiting for the family who lived under the roof I sat on to go to sleep. But even how much I waited, the 3-week old baby didn't want to stop screaming and the parents couldn't get the baby to sleep. I looked at the church clock and saw that I had only 4 hours left to do my job before the sun is coming up. And if am not done with this one before the sun comes up, I will be in serious trouble when I get 'home'. 2 hours later and the family still hasn't gone to sleep and the stress begins to build inside me. ' Why can't that baby stop screaming?. Isn't it tired of screaming for so many hours?.' For some reason, the baby's scream become louder and almost shook the whole house. I looked down at the roof I was sitting on and shook my head, ' I guess that kid doesn't want to go to sleep soon. And I will get in trouble because of that baby.' A growl escaped from my mouth which made the bird behind me, that I didn't know was there, fly away in fear. I stared at the bird for a few second till I turn my head to the house on the other side, and wished it was that house I had to go to, not this one with a screaming baby. I stood up and walked to the end of the roof and decided that I wanted to see what was happening in there. I slowly took out my wings while I was looking around, so I was sure that nobody would see me. I don't want people who see me scream ' A black haired girl with golden wings is on the roof' and something else that will wake up the whole neighborhood. I flew down to the window and hidden on the side so the parents couldn't see me and looked inside. The parents sat on the couch and tried to stay awake while getting the baby to sleep. Which didn't work so well, the mom was sleeping with a pillow in her hands like she was holding a baby and talk with a very weak voice. The dad was on the floor with his eyes open, but it looked like he couldn't see or hear anything. 'Did he fall asleep with his eyes open?.'

A big snore come out from the fathers mouth and he rolled around so he had his back at the window. 'I guess he is asleep', I looked at the crib and saw the little baby boy with tears in his eyes, trying to get hold of the stuffed tiger that was outside the crib. ' So I waited 6 hours for the family to go to sleep, because of a stuffed tiger?.' I sighed heavily and gently opened the window so I could get in without waking the parents. The baby was still crying but stopped for a few seconds when he saw me come in through the window. Quickly, I looked toward the parents, before I went to the baby who stared at me with big eyes.

" Ok, little guy. You made me wait for freaking 6 hours to just do my job, and I maybe will be in trouble because of you. " I said with a very low voice while a white fireball appears in my hand. The baby stared at the white ball and smiled at it.

I shook my head and took my hand with the fireball closer to the baby. " You are going to be a wizard," was the last thing I said before, I put the white fireball into his chest and the baby fell asleep directly. ' Glad this job is over for today', I thought to myself while putting the stuffed tiger beside the baby, and flew out from the window.

" You took a long time with this one," said a hard voice over me.

I growled. " The baby didn't stop crying, and what are you doing here Derec?."

The person laughs and flew beside me. The person was a tall guy with dark silver hair going down to his shoulder, black eyes and white wings with dark green on the end. The only clothes he had on was a pair of dark jeans and brown jacket.

I tried to ignore him when he flew around me and made a silly sound. " Derec, for god sake, stop. Are you trying to make me kill you?."

" Even if you could, you know I will just come back and just follow you again."

I landed on the clock tower and stared at him with angry eyes. " Why do you have to follow me?. There are other things you can do." I crossed my arms and waited for an answer.

With a laugh, Derec landed in front of me and smiled so his teeth were showing. " Why shouldn't I follow the sister of the famous boy that survived killing curse?." He raised an eyebrow and turned his head to the side like he was waiting for me to answer that. I just stared at him with a more angry face than before and didn't say anything.

" Laura, even angels think that your brother is very big. Maybe not as big for the wizard world."

" I know that, but you can't meet my brother through me." I walked closer to him, so close that our noses almost touched. " Because he doesn't know I even exist, nobody did know that I was there, kill by the curse and become the angel who comes in the night and make people wizard and witches.."

He put his hand over my mouth and showed with his other hand that I need to calm down. " I didn't mean I want to meet your brother, I just like to make you mad."

Fast I pull his hand away from my mouth. " Just leave me alone," and I turn my back at him and was ready to fly away.

" If you are going to fly to your brother you better watch out for the death eaters."

"Death eaters?," I looked at him confused.

He pulled his jacket over his head. " You know the black dressed people with the mask."

" Those call themselves death eaters?. They have been chasing me for weeks."

Derec nodded. " That's maybe because they work for 'you-know-who'."

"Work?. You mean worked for him?."

Shrugged his shoulder. " Maybe, but anyway, they are after you. Why?. I don't know, but you must be careful when you go and see your brother." And he flew away in a different direction.

I stared after him and rubbed my head.' How can the death eaters, even know anything about me?.'


	3. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

 **Laura pov**

Did Derec give me a warning?. Yes.

Did I listen?. Yes.

Did I take it seriously?. Yes.

Was I careful?. Yes.

So how the hell did I get into this mess?.

After talking to Derec, I decided to take another way home. Because I wasn't ready to get home yet. But just my luck, the death eaters attack me and now I fly like crazy in the big dark forest and have no idea where am going.

"Incarcerous!." Scream a man behind me, and a thick rope comes flying right at the tree I passed.

I looked behind me and saw the rope broke the tree in half. ' Oh, god.' I flew faster, but with all the trees so close together, it was hard to not hit them with my wings.

" Get her!."

The voice sounded closer than before and in this rated they will catch me. And I don't want to find out what the they want to do to me. I looked around me while I hit the wings towards the trees and tried to think of something to get away. But the more I thought, the closer they came. 'Think, think.' Nothing came, and I felt the panic began to grow stronger inside me.

A women's laughs echoed through the woods "You cannot run forever, girly." Inside me, I knew she was right, but that does not mean that I couldn't try. But, how?. Just when I was going to fly in another direction, I felt that my left foot got caught in something, and then I rolled down the hill in a fast speed. I closed my eyes before I stop rolling, and tried to forget the pain on my back. ' Now they will catch me', I, though, and didn't dare to open my eyes.

A few second later I heard somebody go on the dead leaves near me. 'Am dead!.'

" Where is she?!." Scream an angry voice.

'What?.' I opened my eyes slowly and saw I was in a dark hole somewhere. ' Where the heck am I?'. I looked up and saw the opening I roll in, on the side of the wall over me.

" She must be somewhere around here." A little dirt comes down on my face and I could hear people walking around near the opening. Slowly I sat up and peek out from the hole, and saw people with dark clothes and mask walking around and tried to find me. If the breaches weren't in front of the hole, they would have found me much faster. One of the death eaters had his foot near the hole, but he didn't look down, instead he looks up at the tree top. " She must have teleport herself somewhere else." The death eaters that looked up at the tree growled and kicked the tree hard, which made more dirt fall down on me.

'God, I need to take a shower later.'

" Next time she won't get away so easy." Said the death eaters and kicked the tree again before black smoke was around them and they flew away.

I didn't crawl out from my hiding place after a few minutes and looking around to see if they tried to trick me. With a sigh of relief, I crawl out from my hiding place and tried to brush off the dirt from my clothes and hair.

' Stupid Death eaters.'

 **Few minutes later**

After the attack from the death eaters, I was more careful on my way back home. But I needed to explain to ' Daddy' why I was late to get home. To get back home, I needed to find a special mirror that only exists in a few places over the world and go through it to get back home. The worst part is, the mirror seems to have legs and always end up in different places every time. It never stays in one place for a minute. This time, the mirror was on the back of an abandoned house that no one had lived in a very long time. From far I could see the wooden walls had rotted, the garden was completely destroyed with all the weeds that have grown everywhere. Shook my head while I walked around the back to find the big white mirror with beautiful wings on the top and the faces on the side. I looked around before I walk through the mirror and next second standing inside a big building with over thousands of white stairs.

" Laura, what have you done?. Play in the dirt." in front of me was a hallway and just the person I wanted to meet, Derec.

" No." I shook my head so the dirt was flying at him.

Derec holds his arms up to protect him from the dirt. " Hey, stop it!."

I stopped and rubbed my head. " I just got away from the death eaters you was talking about. So dirt is my last problem today."

Derec brushes off the dirt from his hair. " Well, you have to tell 'dad' about it. He is really mad at you."

"It's not the first time he is mad at her." Said a voice over us.

Derec and I lifted our face up to look at a woman in her 30. But the truth was she was over 100 years old. Her hair was dark brown with a red strand of hair, and her eyes were yellow, which reminds me of a cat animal. Her wings were bigger than mine and Derec, but the color was the same as her eyes. She begins to walk down the stairs and when she comes down I could see that she was in a black dress sitting tight against her body.

" You are not his favorite either, Juna. " Derec stared at Juna with hard eyes. She only smiled at him to show that she was not scared of him.

Derec and Juna have never been friendly with each other. I never go the reason why, but I have only been an angel for 11 years and the rumors I have heard said that they have fought over 50 years.

"If you are going to fight, do it when am in am not here." I walk away and ignore the Derec's call after me while staring at Juna.

When I finally was in my room, I took off my dirty clothes and jump directly into the shower. And tried to wash off the dirt from my hair, body and wings. The wings were a piece of work, I couldn't see if I there was any dirt left on the back. After a long, long shower, I took a towel and wrap it around my body and walked to the mirror. Every time I look in the mirror, I never see the resemblance between me and my brother. My eyes were gold and Harry had green eyes from mother. My skin was much paler than Harry. The only thing that me and harry have in common was the black hair.

I put on a black shirt and gray pants before I walk out of my room and walk down to talk to 'dad'.


	4. Chapter 3

**Laura pov**

The clock was ticking and ticking and made me want to destroy it. When I talk to 'dad', he decided that I need to stay low for a while from work because of the death eaters. But he also decided that I must be punished because I come home late, which wasn't really my fault. And now am locked in a little room with only a couch, bookshelf and a freaking clock, and I have to be in this room for 3 weeks. If a human had this punishment, he or she would scream for food, a bed or something that could make the time fly. But angels can't sleep or eat food, but angels can be easily bored.

"Tick."

"Tock."

"Tick."

"Tock."

"Tick."

'Please."

"Tock."

"Tick."

'Make."

"Tock."

'It."

"Tick."

'STOP!."

In a flash before the next sound of the clock come out, I throw a book at it and saw the book go through the clock and the WALL.

"Oops."

The clock fell down on the floor and broken in pieces. But the hole on the wall was gone.

" I hope nobody was in the other room," I said to myself and looked at the door, waiting for somebody to lock up the door and ask me why I throw a book through the wall.

And right that moment somebody locks up the door and opened it slowly. And guess who was at the door, Derec. He smiled at me and closed the door after him.

" Hello, Sunshine."

I stared at him and lay down on the couch. " I never got any sunshine for 4 days, and its 17 days left till I can get any. So if you are going to ask me why I throw a book through the wall. It's because the clock made me crazy."

"Wait." He walks over to me and looked down at me." You throw a book through the wall?."

I raised my eyebrows. " Aren't you here for that.?" Even if his face was upside down for me, I could see he was a little surprised.

He shook his head.

I gulped. " Oh…..he...hehe…." I rubbed my head. " But….. Why are you here?."

He lowered his face closer to mine. " Let's make a deal." And he was gone.

"Wait, what?." and the next second I felt something heavy on my legs.

" You know, a deal." He smiled and held his hand together.

I growled. " Why would I make a deal with you?. You have nothing I want, besides, if you think I make a deal because you sitting on my legs and crushing them. Then you are so wrong. GET OFF!."

He shook his head. " No."

I was ready to scream again, but then he grabs a hold of my nose.

" Ok." I said and could hear the weird noise coming from me. " Why are you holding my nose?."

" But last time I put my hand over your mouth, you bite me and it took 2 weeks for the bones to heal."

Shrugged my shoulder. "You surprised me, and I have to defend myself. And I didn't know I had sharp teeth."

He rubbed his eyes with his fingers. " Ok, let's forget about it and listen. I heard a rumor that your brother is going to Hogwarts."

'What?.'

I stared at him with big eyes. "Really?."

He nodded. " And he is going on the train tomorrow."

"Oh." I looked down.

"Hey, hey. I was not done. " He let go of my nose. " I know you want to look after your brother, so am going to help you look after him tomorrow and the rest of his school years."

" But, Derec. There are a few problems. One, I have to be in this room for 17 days more. Second, I can't go to Hogwarts without the mirror and you know that. And third, work."

"Yeah, but.." Derec smiled at me. " I know how to control the mirror so it will stop at Hogwarts when you want to be there and back here. And for the third I will help with that too, but not every time."

' Why is he doing this?.'

" But I still can't go, if…."

"'Dad' will never know, you will just be gone from this room for a day. Nobody will know, besides they will look if you are here in 3 days. So we have time to go out for a day and be back before they know anything."

I thought for a second. Everything he said sounded really good, and I could see my brother go to Hogwarts.

"But what do you want back for all this?. You aren't doing this for free."

He leaned his face closer to mine. "What I want is..." He whispered in my ear. I growled when I heard what he wanted back.

He sat back and had a bigger smile on his face, and took out his hand to me.

" Deal?."

'Should I really do it?.'


	5. Chapter 4

**Laura pov**

"Are you really sure you can control the mirror?." I looked around and was worried that somebody would see us.

Derec was talking with a low voice to himself and touched the faces on the side of the mirror. " Yes, am 65 percent sure. " He said and pressed the eye on one face with an open mouth.

I crossed arms over my chest. " Where is the other 35 percent?."

" In the ' I don't know' corner." He pressed the nose on a man's face and the mirror begins to glow.

"See." He stood up happily and looked at me. " I know what am doing."

I shook my head and went through the mirror. And the next second I walk right into a pile of boxes. Derec comes right after me and because the pile was so near the mirror, he walks right into me and my face felt like a flat pancake. I growled lowly and turned my head at him. He gave me a weak smile and walked to the side so we both could come out.

"Where are we?."

Derec looked around the corner before he comes back and handed me a black cloak.

" Diagon alley," He answers back while put on a dark brown cloak.

I pushed my wings against my back so it didn't look weird when I had the cloak on. " My brother is here?."

" Because of the family he lived with tried to keep him away from going there. He could only go school shopping today."

" Well… it's the Dursley family. " I walked out from the alley with the boxes and into the sea of witches and wizards. Derec runs after me and tried to walk behind me. But because I was so small it was easier for me to go through, while Derec had to push people aside to go anywhere. We looked at the bookshop and the clothes store, but I didn't see any boy with black hair and round old glasses.

I sat down outside the pet store and sighed." Did we come too late?."

Derec didn't answer, instead, he looked around in deep thought. " Wand."

"What?."

He took my hand and drag me around.

" I wizard need a wand, so that must be where your brother is now."

I stared at him and smiled in hope. " Maybe you are right." And run with all had to the wand store. After running, I stopped a few steps from the Ollivander's wand shop and looked at the big man that stood outside the window with a white owl in a cage. The man knocked on the window and smiled. " Happy birthday, Harry."

'He is here.' I felt like I wanted to do a happy dance, but held back. Derec had his back against the wall and looked the other way. A few minutes later a boy in my ages comes out. He had round old glasses and too big clothes on. I smiled and stood beside Derec and watched when my brother admired the white owl. After he had admired the owl and looked at a list of things, he and the big man begin to move to another destination.

" Come on, " I took hold of Derec hand and walked after my brother.

Derec looked down my hand and acted like he was shocked. " You hold my hand, you finally admit that you love me."

" Not now Derec."

 **Train station**

 **Derec pov**

Laura still held my hand when we come to the train station. Maybe she was too busy watching her brother that she forget that she held my hand. Which I didn't have anything against at. But when Harry was on his on to find the train, she let go of my hand and looked really worried.

" You know he can take care of himself."

She stared at me with hard eyes. " He is my brother and I decide if I look after him or not."

She turns her eyes back to her brother, who was right now next to a woman with red hair and showed him the way to the train. When he ran through the wall, Laura waited till the women did the same and ran after them. I shook my head and laughs. " Protective angel."

 **Laura pov**

I have heard of the train that goes to Hogwarts, but I have never heard how to get there. But now I stood in the middle of a sea of people that said goodbye to their children, and the children jump on the train. I looked around and wonder if Harry did already jump on the train. I must have looked like a lost child because the next second someone put their hands on my shoulders and turned me fast around.

" Oh dear, are you lost?." It was the women that helped Harry how to get here, and beside her was a little girl with the same red hair but a little younger than me.

When I was going to tell her that I wasn't lost, but a loud sound from the whistle at train made me jump and cover my ears.

The women looked at the train. " Oh merlin, the train is going. You look like Rons ages and you are probably going to Hogwarts too."

I still had my hands over my ears because the loud sound didn't stop the first time. And I didn't realize till the doors were close behind me that the women had put me on the train.

Quickly I tried to open the door, but they were locked tight. I looked out the window and saw Derec looking around for me.

" Derec!."

He looked up at the train and his face changes from worry to scared. He tried to push himself through the crowd of parents. But it was too late, the train was beginning to move.

Derec knew then that he didn't have time to let me out, so he made a little smoke that comes against the window with writing.

 _'See you at Hogwarts'._


	6. Chapter 5

**Laura pov**

"I can't believe this, I really can't believe this," I said to myself while tried to not panic. Never in my 11 years life have I been on a train, and especially a wizard train. How long can I stay out from trouble when there are young wizard and witches in this train?. Not long, I think.

I opened the door to my left and saw a few people go down the small hallway, and tried to find an empty compartment. With a gulp, i lifted up my hood over my face and tried to walk like a shadow past the kids. A few of the kids just bump into me but didn't bother to say sorry or look at me. If I wasn't so scared and tries to not be invisible, I would have thought those kids were rude. When I finally come down to the next door, someone grabs my arm and turned me around. There I was and stood face to face with a blond boy in my ages. And behind him was two boys who looked more to be his bodyguards. The one to his right was tall and the one on his left was short and had chocolate all over his face.

The blond boy smiled." Hello, I think my friend here," pointed at one short boy who tried to clean his face with his sleeves. " Didn't apologize for bumping into you so hard."

I looked at the short boy and raised an eyebrow. " He didn't bump into m…."

The blond boy opened the door to one of the compartment and showed piles with candy and cakes all over the couch.

" I invite you to my passages car, it's my way to apologize for what my friend Crabbe did."

I turned my face away so they couldn't see that I was shiver in disgust over the sight of the candy in there.

" That was very nice," I faced him. " But I must say no."

The blond boy stared at me. " Why?."

"I….Must go to my brother, am in a hurry." I opened the door that was behind me.

" Who is your brother?."

'Crap, what should I say?'.

"Draco Malfoy!," scream a girly voice from the other side of the hall.

The blond boy or Draco turned around and I took my chance and ran. I could here Draco scream after me and told me to stop running. But I didn't, I ran till I thought I was far away I could be. With the help of all the kids, that was in the way. But I guess bad luck is my middle name. The loud sound from the whistle was on again, but this time, it was so much louder it made my head feel like it was going to explode. I tried to cover my ears but the sound was too much for me, so I stumble backwards into one of the compartment and feel on the floor.

" Are you ok?". I looked up and saw Harry, my brother, sitting there with a worrying face.

I nodded and tried to stand up. " Sorry, am not use to train." The loud sound was back again, and I feel down on the floor.

" Let us help you," said harry and a red haired boy that looked very similar to the women who pushed me in the train, helped me up and sat me down on the couch.

" Thanks." I rubbed my ears and looked down on the floor.

The red haired boy took up something from his pocket and held it out to me. " Here, it helps against train sickness."

" Umm...Thanks," I took what he held in his hand and looked at it. It was a candy from Bertie Bott's Every Flavour Beans. I had heard about this beans and a few for the flavour it had.

" Does it really helps against sickness?."

The red haired boy nodded. " It helps every time when am get a little sick."

' I don't think it helps for an angel', I thought to myself and took a bite and almost directly spit it out.

" God… it tastes awful."

Harry and the boy looked at me in confusion and took up the package for the beans.

" Ron, I think we gave her vomit instead of cherry." Said Harry when he looked at the back.

Ron turned to me and looked down. " Am sorry, I thought I gave you the cherry flavour."

With a small smile, i told him it was okay, but the truth was it was the cherry flavour in that bean. But am not a huge fan of sweet things or anything that human eat.

Harry hold out his hand out to me. " I forgot to introduce me. Am Harry, Harry potter. And the guy here is Ron Weasley, we just met."

I shook his hand and saw his cheeks become red. " Nice to meet you two, my name is…..E...Ellen."

Ron raised his eyebrows." Ellen, What?."

I let go of Harry's hand and looked at Ron. " Its just Ellen, I never knew my last name. Nobody cared to tell me."

" Must be hard to not know anything." Said Ron while eat a green bean.

" I can understand how it feel. I didn't know I was a wizard till I got the letter." Said Harry and looked at the wand he had in his hand.

Nobody said anything till a girl with messy brown hair looked into our compartment.

" Have you seen a toad here? a boy lost his." We all shook our head no.

She looked under our seat and later stared at me like a big question mark. " Are any chance a vampire?."

' Huh?.'

" Um...No." I said more like a question and wonder why she asked me that.

Her eyes looked down on my bare feet and up to my face. " Arent you cold?."

I shook my head no and pulled the cloak over my legs.

The girl narrow her eyes at me. " A normal person can't be that beautiful."

" Excuse me?."

The girl shut her mouth and walked away. Ron rolled his eyes and took a big bite on the chocolate frog. " She is just jealous."

I turned around to look at him and ask him why he think that, but the loud sound was back again and my head hurt again.

" We are better changing, we are soon on Hogwarts. " Harry and Ron run out from the compartment and left me alone. When the loud sound was going, I walk over to the window and could see the big castle on the other side of the water.

' Maybe I can escape now,' i looked behind me and didn't see anybody walk outside the compartment. Slowly I opened the window half open and tried to get through the small opening even if my wings was in the way. After pushing my wings in a painful angle, I finally got out. But instead of flying directly when I come out and maybe been seen by the other from the train, I climbed up on the roof and flew away from there.

 **At Hogwarts**

After I flew over the water, I rested on the roof and wonder where Derec where. He should be here before me, I mean the train took a few hours ride and it's not as fast as the mirror. I looked at the other part of Hogwarts and wonder if Derec tried to scare me like he uses to do or if he got lost with the mirror.

'Where can he be?'.

 **Derec pov**

' I don't know if am glad that she was on the train or not. But now she won't see how bad it will be when I try to control the mirror to Hogwarts'. I thought to myself and touched a little face of a baby who cries and a man with only one eye. The mirror begins to glow but not so bright like the first time I tried. I walked through the mirror and stood in a big hallway with portrait all over the walls.

'Where am I?. I can't be in Hogwarts, the portrait is not moving.' I looked at the both side of the hallway and saw a big poster on the left side with japanise letter about the concerts in Tokyo.

' Oh no, am in japan. Not even close to ever am going.' Turned back to the mirror I thought really hard how I should do it. And to tell the truth, it didn't go well. Germany, Greece, India, the Philippines, Canada, every try I did was not even a little bit close to Hogwarts. With a hard kick against the mirror I tried again, but this time, I tried with the faces at the bottom on the sides and pushed one of the feathers on the wings at the top. The mirror glowed with green light and when I walk through I fell down.

' Stupid mirror'.

I didn't have time to take out my wings till hit something softer than a hard ground. I looked around and saw I was on the Hogwarts castle.

" Finally." With a smile, I lean back with my arms as support, but I felt something soft under my hand.

'What the hell?' I thought to myself and looked down. Under my hands was the golden wings I know too well who it belongs to.

" Get off me, Derec!."

HAPPY NEW YEAR :)


	7. Chapter 6

**Derec pov**

"Am really sorry Laura." I apologized while helping her up on her feet, but laura still had that killer gaze at me and I could understand why. Her wings were not in the same shape as they use to be, and it was my fault. Her wings looked like the wing skeleton had been bent to a very painful angle, and that they would almost fall off if I had bent them even more. Just the thought how much pain laura was in made me feel even worse than before. I mean she is still eleven years old and for an angel it like a new born baby ages. She still have a few years still she is a full grown angel and she won't be in so much pain she is right now.

" Laura, I know it really hurt. But I need to bend your wings back to their normal shape."

 **Laura pov**

My whole body scream no when he said he need to bend my wings back and I could just imagine the pain I would go through again. But with a deep breath, I turned around so my back was at him and sat down so I didn't fall down when he was going to bend them. I thought he was going to tell me when he was going to bend so I was ready, but instead, he bend them so fast that I didn't have time to scream.

" So, it's done." I stood up with shaky legs and looked at my wings that now was in the normal shape they use to be.

With a small smile, I looked at Derec. " Thank you." When I took a step at him, I fell.

" Wow," Derec caught me and put my arm over his shoulder. " Take it easy now, you will be like this for an hour or two."

"Oh god, how will I fly when I like this?."

" I can help you till you get better." I narrow my eyes at him. " And you owe me."

" Of course, I do, you don't do anything for free."

He laughs. " You know me too well."

" You just help me with my wings because you didn't want to owe me anything." He shrugged and wrap his arm around my waist. " I never owe anybody." And he flew over while holding me, over to the big, big windows closest to the water.

" Wow," I said when I looked through the window. In the big room was four long table with students in Hogwarts clothes and at the end of the room was a smaller table with only teachers.

" Look at that," said Derec and pointed up at the ceiling that looked more like a night sky with flying candles. God, I wish we had that ceiling back home instead of the normal boring white ceiling. While admiring the whole room and everything in it, the doors opened and the first year I saw on the train walked in behind a lady with green clothes and a black

hat. Immediately I tried to find Harry among the first year, and I found him walking beside the red haired boy. What was his name again?.

" Can you see your brother?," asked Derec and watched all the new students.

I nodded. " Yes, he is beside that red haired boy. I just can't remember his name."

" Ron Weasley."

" How do you know his name?." I ask with narrow eyes at him.

He ran his hand through his hair. " I was the one who checked if he was born with magic." Shook his head."The Weasley family have too many children."

" How many?."

" Seven."

" Wow," I said in shock.

" Yeah."

Turned back to the window I saw the lady the first year walked behind, called out a name and when that person sat on the chair she put an old hat on their head." What are they doing?."

Derec lay his hand on my shoulder. " They sorting."

" With an old hat?."

" HUFFLEPUFF!," I jumped back and stared at the hat that just now scream out Hufflepuff.

I could hear Derec laughs when he saw my reaction. " Yes, that old is sorting the students."

Wow, I didn't know that they used a hat to sorting students. I wonder how it's like to have it on their head?. It doesn't look like it hurt, or anything.

The lady looked at a long list she had in her hand and then called out the next name.

"Harry Potter." When my brothers name was call out, it was like the whole world was quiet. Everybody was staring at the group of the first year and waited for my brother to walk up to the chair. When he finally walked up to the chair, I saw him looking at the Gryffindor table where Ron was sitting. Wonder what is going through his head?. When he finally sat down on the chair the lady put the old hat on Harrys head. The hat begins to move but I could see it was in deep thought.

When out of nowhere I heard a voice beside me."Hmm...difficult, very difficult." I turned around. Who said that?." Plenty of courage I see, not a bad mind, either."

I poked on Derec shoulder. " Did you hear that?."

" Hear what?."

"There's talent, oh yes, and a thirst to prove yourself. But where to put you?."

'What?.'

"That." Derec looked at me and back at the Harry who still had the old hat on his head.

" Laura, I don't hear anything. Are you sure you are ok?."

" Yes am sure…"

"Not Slytherin, eh? " said the voice and sounded like it was surprising.

"Are you sure? You could be great, you know. It's all here in your head." Where is the voice coming from?. I was looking everywhere but I couldn't see anybody, but then I looked back at the window and saw the hat. It looked like it was talking like the voice I heard. " And Slytherin will help you on your way to greatness! There's no doubt about that! No?." The hat looked down and Harry whispers something back and the hat begins again. "Well, if you're sure...better be...GRYFFINDOR!."

The lady took off the hat from Harrys head and ran over to the Gryffindor table.

" Um...Derec." still staring at the old hat.

" Yes?."

" I think I just heard the hat talk from Harrys head."

For a few second he didn't say anything, but then he begin to laugh.

"Very funny Laura."

I glared at him. " Am not kidding."

He stops laughing. " I didn't hear it was talking. When it's on somebody's head it's only the person who has it on who can hear what it say."

" But how can I hear it talk when it was on Harrys head?. I heard it talk very clearly."

Derec looked at the hat that was now on another kids head and back to me. " We going home."

" What?." he grabbed my arm and flew over to the mirror that now was on another place on the castle. " No, stop. I want to stay."

" You can come here another time, but right now we need to go home and find out what is going on."

When he was near the mirror, I tried to pull back so we or I could stay longer. But Derec was was older and stronger than me, and I was still weak after he bend my wings. I was begging him to stop, I didn't want to go back home, but he just flew right through the mirror and we were back home. Derec didn't stop there, he just drag me back to the room I was supposed to be in for another 17 days and almost throw me in.

" What the hell, Derec!." I ran to the door and stopped him from closing it. " Derec, what is going on?."

He stared at me with a hard face while trying to close the door. " You are not supposed to have a connection."

" What?."

He gulped." An angel can't have a connection with a human, even if it was their own brother. "

" This about the voice from the hat I heard?."

He nodded and tried to close the door again. " this is not normal, Laura. I can't let you be there right now. You need to stay here till I can get some information what is going on."

"Dere….Ouch!." he kicked on my stomach and made my fly over to the other side of the room.

He looked at me with pain in his eyes." Am sorry Laura," and he lock the door.


	8. Chapter 7

**16 days later**

 **Laura pov**

Finally, I could walk out from this boring room and find that freaking idiot Derec and kill him. After what he did 16 days ago, I have been walking around the room like crazy and tried to understand why he just dragged me back to the room so fast. I couldn't come up with an answer, so when I finally could walk out from the room, I ran and asked every angel I saw if they knew where Derec was. A few just said they didn't have time to watch where everybody was, but one or two said they saw him near the library which he hate more than anything. The library is like everything else in this place there is no end. I tried when I was 3 years old to find the end in the library, but it only ended up that I got lost in there for 14 months. I love books, but I never again go that deep. I only go so far so I can see the door and its the same as the rest of the place. I only go where I know the way out, so far.

I walked down the corridor with angry steps till I stood outside the golden doors into the library. I opened the doors and walked into to the big library that has million stairs up and long corridors with shelves filled with books.

" Laura," I turned around and smiled down at the old angel who have lived in the library more than 5000 years. " So nice to see you finally out from the punishment," he stood up and walked with shaky legs to me.

" At least, somebody is happy to see me out," I hugged him gently and looked at him. He was an old man who almost looked like he was going to turn to dust if a gentle wind comes against him. His wings had many missing feathers and his white hair was so long it come down to the floor like a long veil and it made it harder to see his red coat under all that hair.

" Of course, I am glad you are out, who is going to come in and ask about all the books and annoy me every 15 minutes?." He looked at me with his black eyes.

I giggled. " That's my job, but am here for another thing. Have you seen Derec?."

He looked up at the million stairs and thought for a second. " I thought I saw him at the 11556th floor at the 4000th line."

I looked up and sighed. " Thanks, Terry."

He nodded. " You welcome, just don't get lost."

" I try," I said and flew up.

It took a really long time to fly up to the 11556 floor, and the reason was that I have never been there and there was no sign that said which floor I was on. So I had to count from the bottom up to know which floor. But I lost the count on somewhere on 100000, so I had to see if there was any angel near where I was flying and ask which floor she or he was on. I think it took around 3 hours to find somebody and thank god I found somebody.

"Paoula, thank god I found somebody who can help me." A girl with short blond hair with white shorts and gray t-shirt turned around and smiled at me.

" Laura, so nice to see you again." We hugged eath other and I could see her blood red wings that were a little bigger than me, had black spots all over them.

" What happened with your wings?."

She looked at her wings and scratched her neck. " Well…Yesterday when I was done with the last child on my list, I was shoot."

I stared at her. " Shoot?."

She noded and turned around so her wings were near me, and I could see that the spots were actual holes.

"A few mugglers thought I was a big bird and tried to shoot me down."

"It looks really painfull."

She shook her head and turned her gaze at me. " It doesn't hurt at all, it's just this holes will be there for another hour and they will be whole again." She smiled and looked at me with her blue eyes. " So what are you doing here?. You are never this high in the library."

"Am looking for Derec, and some say he is here on the 11556th floor at the 4000th line. But I don't know where I am."

Paoula looked like she was going to laugh any second. " You are in the wrong floor, this is the 13876th floor."

" WHAT!," I looked down the way I come from and I thought I was going to faint. " I hate this place."

" No, you just hate getting lost."

I pointed at her. "Point taker, " I sighed. " I guess I have to cont backwards."

Paoula smiled. " I go with you, you are really bad at counting backwards."

" HEY!." With a giggle, she flew down and I followed her right beside her, and couldn't help to smile. I didn't want to admit that she was right about the counting backwards, I am good at counting but only if I want to be good. Paoula loves everything with counting and numbers, and she tried to teach me to love numbers too. Which didn't work at all, I maybe learn someday but not now.

" Here it is," She landed on the floor and begin to walk down the long road of shelves with books. " This will take a while to walk down to the 4000th, so you maybe can tell me where you did go to 16 days ago." She looked at me and waited for me to talk.

" I was in that room 16 days ago."

She shook her head. " I saw you and Derec at the mirror that day, you weren't in that room."

I landed in front of her and begin to walk, I didn't dare to look at her. " Derec helped me to be near Harry on his first day at school."

" Where?."

"At the wand shop, the train and at Hogwarts." I looked behind me to see her face staring at me with hard eyes.

" Did you talk to your brother?."

I scratched my head. " Well… on the train."

" Why where you on the train?."

'Gulp'. " A women thought I was a student who needed help to get on the train."

Silence.

" I..I..I..I didn't do that on purpose, that sound from the train made my head hurt so much that I didn't know what happened..."

"Hahaha."

I turned around and saw her laughs like it was the funniest thing she has ever heard in her life. And I stood there like an idiot and didn't know what was so funny.

" Paoula?."

She stop laughing and smiled at me. " Sorry, what happen next?."

" Well, I was on the train and bumped into a few students and when that sound was back again I accidently walked into the compartment my brother and his friend were in. My head still hurt, I told them my name was Ellen and was trainsick. It was one of the first things I could come up with."

" Well, at least, you come back home again."

" Not by choice, Derec freaked out about something and dragged me back to that room."

Her eyes widen. " He did?."

I nodded. " Yes, and that's why am looking for him now. I want an answer."

She put her hand on my shoulder and pointed at the light just a few step from of us.

" He is there."

A shadow comes up and in the middle of the light stood Derec with a big book in his hand.

" Am surprised you are up here Laura." He looked at me.

" I only come up here to get answer, why did you freak out when we were at Hogwarts?."

He closed the book. " I think you and harry have a connection."

" That's not possible," said Paoula and walked up to him. " She died when she was just a few days old and reborn as an angel. She can't have a connection with her brother."

" I thought so too, their sibling bond was supposed to be gone. But I think they still have it."

Paoula looked at me and back at Derec. " Are you sure?."

He shook his head. " No, I looked in every book about a bond between an angel and a human. But I can't find anything, but maybe they are the first sibling with this sort of bond."

They looked at me with hard eyes.

 **Paoula pov**

I can't believe what am here right now, an angel can't have a bond with a human. I don't really know everything that happened that day they were at Hogwarts, but I begin to be worried. Laura looked at us with a confusion face and didn't really know what we were talking about.

" Paoula, have you heard that the death eaters was after her?."

I nodded. " Yes, everybody is talking about it."

He narrows his eyes at me. " Do you think they have the same idea that Laura and her brother have a bond?."


	9. Chapter 8

**Laura pov**

Paoula looked at me and back at Derec in deep thought, while running her hand through her hair.

" I don't like what am hearing."

Derec nodded. " I don't either, but I think the death eaters know that Laura and her brother have this bond. Lords knows what more they know."

"What is so bad that me and my brother have a bond? " I took the book Derec was reading and only found a picture of an angel with glowing threads all around it. The next second Derec grabbed the book and pulled it out of my hands.

" Because you are maybe the first angel with a bond with a human. It wouldn't be surprising if twin angels had a bond or human twins. But now you, an angel and your brother, a human have a bond." He closed the book. " Have never happened before."

I stared at him with narrow eyes. " And that book?."

" It's just about some legend and stories about angels with very powerful bonds." He answers. " Nothing is true."

With a raised eyebrow I took the book back. " So why do you read it?."

The book was pulled out from my hands again, but this time by Paoula.

" Maybe because it could give some clue why you and your brother have a bond, and why those death eaters were after you." She gave the book back to Derec.

" Really?," I looked at Derec with big eyes.

He looked away." I haven't found anything yet…."

" Ding, Dong, Ding, Dong." The echo of the clocks that was flying around all over the library was heard and made all of us jump.

" Oh," Derec smiled at me. " You better hurry, because I think Harry will have his first flying lesson."

" What?," I scream and fly up in the air. " I can't miss that." Before they could say anything, I flew away. Thank lord I remember the way out, it just took a few minutes for me to fly out from the library. But many was calling me to slow down because books were flying out from their places. When I finally come to the mirror, I just realize something. I don't know how to control the mirror. It always takes me near the places I need for my mission, but I don't know how to control it take me to Hogwarts.

" Oh, lord." I hit my head against the wall.

A giggle was heard behind me and Derec landed beside me.

" Derec?."

He smiled at me and walked to the mirror. " I thought you need a little help with it," he touched one of the babyfaces and some of the women's eyes on the side of the mirror.

" I hope I do it right."

The mirror begins to glow when Derec backed away. Before he could blink I hugged him really hard.

" Thank you, thank you."

" Wow, wow, " said Derec with a smile on his lips. " You owe, again."

Like all my happiness had for a few seconds ago was almost gone when he said that. I stopped hugging him and walked over to the mirror.

" You are an idiot."

" Oh, Lau…." I didn't hear everything he said when I walked into the glowing mirror. But I was ready to have my wings out if it happened that the mirror was far from ground or a roof for me to stand on. But lucky me, I come directly on one of the Hogwarts roofs and it was also near the ground where Harry and his flying lesson were. Fast I laid down so nobody saw me and peeked down at Harry and the other kids that stood in two lines with a broom beside every kid. A women with gray hair walked down between the two lines and said good morning to everybody. After saying good morning to everybody she turned around and looked at everybody, and welcomed them to their first flying lesson. Even if I was on the roof I could see the blond Malfoy kid smirked at my brother like he was mocking Harry. But harry just ignored him and looked at the teacher who gave out information what to do. She told them to stand beside their broom and hold out their hand and say up. Harry got his broom up on his first try and looked really happy that the broom listening to him. Malfoy got also his broom up, but all the other had a hard time. The girl who stood beside Harry tried really hard to tell her broom to get up, but it didn't listen. When I looked closer I realize it was the girl who asked me if I was a vampire when I was on the train. Watching her trying with a harder voice made me almost laughs because the broom did roll around but not flying into her hand. But I was glad Harry got it right on his first try, I was I proud angel sister. After a while of waiting for the other to get the broom in their hand, the teacher told them to sit on the broom and kick off. But one boy was beginning to fly up when he sat on the broom.

The teacher yelling at him to get down. " Longbottom, get down."

With fear in his eyes, he said down to the broom but it just flew with him all over the place. Screaming and beginning for help he flew in the air and didn't know how to get down.

But when he flew beside a statue of a man who held out a sword, his cloak got stuck on the sword and he hanged there for a second before his cloak ripped up and he fell down and got stuck again with the cloak on the way down. But this time, he slipped away from the cloak and landed on the ground really hard. Before I looked away, because it looked really painful. I saw harry and the other Gryffindor students running to the boy who as whimpering in pain.

" Move aside, move aside," screamed the teacher and walked through the sea of students and walked over to the boy. She tried to calm him down when she pulled him up but stopped when he made a sound when she touched his arm. Putting her hand on his arm she shook her head.

" A broken arm," she said while gently pulled him up. " I take you to the hospital wing." She looked at the other students that were surrounding her. " I am soon back if I see another lift up you be out of Hogwarts before you all say quidditch." Was the last thing she said before she walked away with the boy. Nobody in the big sea of students said anything, till Malfoy opened his mouth.

" Did you see his face?. Maybe if the fat lump had given this a squeeze," he said and held up a some sort of ball. " He'd have remembered to fall on his fat ass."

Every Slytherin students begin to laughs. Harry who looked really mad walked up to Malfoy and held out his hand.

" Give it back, Malfoy."

He looked at Harry with a smirk."No, I think I'll leave it somewhere for Longbottom to find." He jump on his broom and flew around the group, and looked at the roof in deep thought. "How about up on the roof?." With a smile, he flew high up in the sky while looking down at Harry. "What's the matter, Potter?. Bit beyond your reach?."

Harry grip on his broom harden and was ready to get on it. But the girl stopped him.

"Harry, no!." You heard what Madam Hooch said!. Besides, you don't even know how to fly. Harry ignored her and jumped on his broom and flew up.

"What an idiot," said the girl while watching Harry now in the air across from Malfoy.

"Give it back, Malfoy, or I'll knock you off your broom!." Said Harry with a hard voice.

"Is that so?," asked Malfoy twirled around on his broom when Harry made a dash at him. "Have it your way, then!," He scream at Harry and throw the ball in the air.

Harry directly flew after the ball, speeding towards a tower. Just as he is about to hit a window he catches it, and then headed back to the group. But on his way down he looked down on the roof where I was, and I could see that his eyes widen. I knew he didn't see my wings, but I know he recognized me from the train. When he come down to the ground the students all cheered and ran up to him.

"Good job, Harry!." Said somebody and jumped up and down

"Oh, that was wicked, Harry." Said another.

But Harry only stared at the roof, when everybody hit on his back and cheered. Till a teacher with a green cloak and a green hat walked fast up to Harry and called his name. "Harry Potter? Follow me. " Harry was back to reality and looked at the teacher for a few second before follow her. While Malfoy and the other Slytherins laughs.

" This doesn't look good," I thought to myself and watched Harry walking away, and sometimes I could see him glanced at the roof before he was in the castle.


End file.
